Im Yong Potter
by knightlygirl
Summary: China went to the world meeting expecting everything to be normal. He expected for Korea to grope him, France to ogle them and for the rest of the world to ignore them. He did not get what he expected.


Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers or Harry Potter.

Summary: China went to the world meeting expecting everything to be normal. He expected for Korea to grope him, France to ogle them and for the rest of the world to ignore them. He did not get what he expected.

To China's admittedly low standards (who's standards wouldn't be low when your most frequent company is Korea?), the day was normal. He woke up at his normal time, did his normal Tai Chi, ate his normal breakfast, and made his normal trip to the world meeting.

Now, for those who are uninformed, a normal world meeting consists of South Korea run-jump-grope'ing China, followed by France's perverted leering for several seconds, before England caught France's staring and started an argument. Then Germany would start the meeting, which would last about two minutes before America made a fool out of himself with Japan's sci-fi ideas. Then England would disagree with America, and France would disagree with both of them, just to be contrary. Then all the nations would break up into their own little "cliques" and argue some more. This meant more groping from Korea, glares from Taiwan, blatant avoidance from Japan and slightly adoring looks from Vietnam.

Unfortunately, China's normal day ended there, he was not greeted by South Korea's unwelcome but expected run-jump-grope, or leered at by France. No, instead, all the nations were staring in frank curiosity at England, Korea and Canaca. Who were speaking korean. And not being groped.

"내가 가장 좋아하는 라인 '이게 다 잘생긴 여자들이 취해있다면 국제적인 퀴디치 선수가되는 시점인가?"라고했다 더군요'그건 정말 재밌 었어!"(1) Canato said, laughing.

"그럼, 내가 개인적으로 우리가 해냈어`좋아, 우리는 콩알 포터의 하나이고 Voldy 그래서 지금은 재미를 보자, 곰팡이가 핀 사라졌어, 그들을 갈길! ' 더많은.(2) " England said, snickering to himself.

"나는 그것을 좋아 더 루나, 우! 우리는 이제 그 이름을 말할 수있어? '`라고 경우나 너무나도 마법사의 지팡이의 크기가 얘기를 시작했다."(3) Korea cackled.

"Enough!"It seemed that China had had enough, his Korean was barely passable enough to ask for a bathroom, let alone know what a "voldy" was. He was therefore unprepared for Koreas's flying grope. "What were you three talking about! I don'y want you corrupting Korea with your impolite ways!". China vaguely heard someone mutter about how it was sure to be Korea that was corrupted and not the other way around before he turned on Canaga.

"Just who are you and what were you doing to Korea!" China demanded impatiently.

" I am Canada, shouldn't that be obvious? And we were just talking about our favorite Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows movie quotes. And Korea was the one saying the perverted stuff." Canapo said, so quietly that China had to lean in after missing the first bit of the sentence.

And how do you know Korean, England! You've always been to proud to learn another language! And you, Canaro! How do you even know each other? China cried venomously, ignoring the quiet "It's Cana**da**" before spinning on Korea "And since when do you watch anything other than Korean dramas!"

Korea immediately jumped to his defence " I watch British action dramas when they're translated into Korean on Canadian airplanes! But I'm so hapy to know you truly care about me~!" Which of course, lead to another flying glomp.

"O-oh... Well then, I'll just be over there then" China stammered as he escaped Korea's steel grip and ran to his seat.

"그럼, 여러분 모두 마치 선을 봤어 "와, Mudblood 그걸 자랑스러워!'?"(4)

_**~~~~~(This is a line break that does not exist.)~~~~~**_

This was based on the fact that while I was flying Toronto to Winnipeg (2227km/1384m), Harry Potter 7 was offered in two languages, english and Korean, and after that, I couldn't get the image of England, Canada (All those misspellings were on purpose, just saying) and South Korea all talking about Harry Potter in korean.

The translations, which are completely irrelevant to the story are:

(1)My favorite line was "what is the point of being an international Quidditch player if all the good-looking girls are taken?" That was so hilarious!

(2)"Well I personally liked `We did it, we bashed them, wee Potter's the one,

And Voldy's gone moldy, so now let's have fun!' more."

(3)"I liked it more when Luna said `Ooh! We can say that name now?', or when Hermione started talking about the size of a wizard's wand."

(4)So, did you see the line that was all like "Mudblood, and proud of it!"

P.S. If one of the readers speaks who Korean, would be willing to give me translations that are not from Dictionary. Com, that would be wonderful.


End file.
